The Blood of Kings
by Sosh022
Summary: My take on Lucy as the reincarnation of Gilgamesh, King of Heroes. Idea adopted from Lucy the King of Heroes by Gilgamesh the King of Heroes. Lucy joins Fairy Tail as a kid. Will eventually catch up to canon events. Erlu
1. A King's Arrival

**Author's note:**

So I read Lucy the King of Heroes by Gilgamesh the King of Heroes and was inspired to write my own version of Lucy as Gilgamesh and Erza as Arturia. The original idea of reincarnation of Fate characters into Fairy Tail characters go to Gilgamesh the King of Heroes and I obtained their permission before writing this. Their story is great, and I definitely recommend it so go check it out! It's also Erlu.

In this story, the beginning will deviate from canon for a bit. Instead, Lucy joins Fairy Tail as a kid. We will eventually get up to speed with canon events.

For those who are unfamiliar with Fate and its characters, no worries, I will explain everything in the story hopefully. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a review.

Also, in writing this I debated which version of Gilgamesh I wanted Lucy to be. Did I want her to have Kid Gilgamesh's personality? The Archer one? Or the Caster one? I eventually decided to go with Caster. So he will be arrogant but he will also be wise. He's still a badass though, so make no mistake. Also, in this story, I am pretending that the holy grail wars never happened. They don't know what servants are, or what noble phantasms are, only their past lives. This way, it gives Gilgamesh and Arturia aka Lucy and Erza a fresh meeting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Fate.

* * *

 _Chapter 1 - A King's Arrival_

Lucy scanned the row of buildings on the mostly empty street. It was dark already and most of the towns folk had long retired to the warmth of their homes for the night. She spotted the building she was looking for and frowned at its shoddy shape but entered the creaky wooden building nonetheless. She walked right up to the counter which was lit by a lone lightbulb and plopped a bag of coins down.

"Room for one."

The innkeeper, an old man with beady eyes and unkempt curly brown hair peered down at her small form. Lucy stood tall and proud under his gaze. He couldn't see much of her face due to the large hood and cloak she wore. If he could, he no doubt would be shivering in fear. Lucy hated it when people got too close to her, especially filth like him. The innkeeper observed her for a moment before peeking into the money bag on the counter.

"You're a little young to be staying by yourself, aren't ye?" Despite his skepticism, he was already counting the coins in the bag, entranced by the amount of money she offered without prompting. Lucy watched with mild interest as greed spilled from his sunken eyes. "Where are ye parents? Aren't they worried?"

Instead of a verbal answer, a sword suddenly appeared inches in front of the man's face. "Did I say you can ask questions, mongrel?" Lucy asked calmly with a hint of a threatening underton.

The innkeeper recoiled as if she'd physically struck him. He shook his head furiously, nearly whimpering. Lucy spared his life and put the sword away.

"My room?" It wasn't a request, nor a question. It was a command.

The innkeeper hastily gathered the coins before nearly tripping over himself to retrieve a room key. "Y-yes. Of course. Down the hall and to the left. It should be the first room at the end of the hallway."

Without bothering to thank the man, Lucy grabbed the key and quickly headed down the hallway he pointed out. The entire time, she could feel his eyes on her back. She fought back a scowl of disgust and held back her anger.

The room was musty and smelled like mold. She touched the bed sheets and had to fight back the urge to wipe her hands on her cloak. They were moist. Lucy wrinkled her nose in disgust. Memories of her past life rushed through her mind. Once upon a time, she was a king, surrounded by the finest things. Her wealth was endless.

Now, she was a runaway girl with no home our country at her beck and call. The only comfort she did have was that she still had her magic and her beloved treasures.

Using her magic, she created a golden ripple in the air and summoned forth her belongings - a nice bed with soft _clean_ covers, a book to read before bed, and finally a cup of King's Wine. Lucy quickly materialised her pajamas and climbed into bed. Taking a sip from the gold goblet, she flipped opened the book. Tomorrow, she continued her journey.

* * *

She didn't really have a goal in mind. Each day, she searched for entertainment. Currently, she was wandering around aimlessly through a forest, not caring where her feet carried her. She crossed paths when an old, very old, short man. The old man greeted her cheerfully with a smile.

"Hello little girl, where are you headed?" the old man asked kindly. Before Lucy could decide how to react the trees above them rustled and a group of bandits jumped out.

"Well, well, well. What do we have 'ere?" One bandit smirked. "An old man and a little girl. I say we got easy pickings today."

"Give us your belongings and we'll let you pass," another grinned greasily at Lucy. Lucy took one look at these poorly put together bandits and started laughing. "Hahahaha!"

The bandits and the old man all watched in confusion as she continued to laugh boisterously, clutching her stomach.

"What's so funny?" one of the bandits demanded angrily after Lucy wouldn't stop.

"Ah," Lucy sighed in laughter. She straightened up. "You fools. Who gave you permission to gaze upon royalty? Perish like the filth you are." Next to her, the old man started in surprise. He had not expected such a commanding tone nor aura to come from such a small child.

Growling, the bandits settled into their offensive stances and magic circles started popping up. Next to Lucy, the old man tensed.

"Child, maybe it isn't so smart to provoke them," the old man observed exasperatedly. They were surrounded by nearly twenty mages.

Lucy smirked looking all the more at ease. Her eyes flickered to the old man briefly. "I am no child. I am a king," she announced looking every bit like a ruler, before refocusing her attention to the bandits in front of them.

One bandit foolishly charged at her. He managed to get a few feet closer before he suddenly let out a pained cry and fell to the ground. His arm laid severed from his body three feet away. The other bandits suddenly backed away in fear.

"You want treasures?" Lucy asked addressing the bandits. "Let your unworthy eyes witness the greatest treasures in the world!" Golden circles rippled through the air behind her, a weapon readied and aimed in each one.

Before any of them could react, it began to rain steel. Weapons of all sorts of shapes and sizes fell consistently onto the bandits. Soon, many were injured, their blood staining the green of the forest grass. Lucy was ready to end their pathetic lives if not for the voice that stopped her.

"Stop!"

Lucy paused her attack and turned to face the old man next to her. The man glared at her.

"That is enough, don't you think child?" he asked. Though Lucy could tell he was a bit angry at her, his eyes stayed kind. "Spare their lives," he pleaded. "They've got what they've deserved, haven't they?" The bandits groaned in response.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at the old man. This was curious indeed. The bandits were just about to rob them, yet this old man was pleading to spare their lives. She smirked. How interesting.

She scoffed to the bandits. "Very well. You aren't worth my time anyways."

There was definitely a point in time, in her previous life - before she went on a quest for immortality, before he lost _him -_ that she most definitely would not have stopped. But she was wiser than her younger other self. She'd learned _mercy._

She turned, ready to leave when she heard hurried footsteps running after her. It was the old man again.

"What do you want old man?" Lucy demanded impatiently.

"What's your name child?" he asked her gently.

Lucy quirked her eyebrow at the peculiar question. "Lucy," she answered.

The old man studied her. "Well, Lucy. I am Makarov, the master of a guild called Fairy Tail. I see you're quite young and a talented mage. Are you perhaps interested in joining Fairy Tail?"

Lucy stared at this man incredulously. It baffled her that he would want someone who was so ready to kill those bandits earlier in his guild, yet he seemed genuine.

"How would this guild benefit me?" Lucy asked, genuinely curious for once but she didn't show it.

"If you join, Fairy Tail will become your new family. Every member is family," the old man stated. "You can also hone your magic among the best in Magnolia. There are many talented mages your age and older. One of them even has a magic similar to yours. She's even around your age."

It was the last two sentences that peaked Lucy's interest. Someone had the same magic as her? She wanted to scoff. Nothing could match her Gate of Babylon. It was the ultimate expression of overwhelming force. Deciding to see the truth for herself, she looked the old man in the eye. Maybe she'd finally find the entertainment she was looking for.

"Very well. Take me to this guild of yours. I will decided whether or not it is worthy of presence."

The old man's face lit up. "I'm sure you'll love it, my child!"

* * *

Magnolia was a gorgeous city surrounded with water and mountains. Lucy quite liked the way it looked. Makarov led her to a three storied building with the insignia of Fairy Tail proudly on display. He grinned at her briefly being opening the door and ducking immediately.

Lucy watched with growing humor as a beer keg came flying over his head. She recognized the sounds of a brawl happening inside. It seemed like Fairy Tail was already proving to be quite interesting.

"Quiet you brats!" Makarov screamed, shaking his tiny fist in the air. The brawl gradually came to a stop as everyone looked towards them. Lucy boredly observed the guild's occupants.

"Oh, Master's back!" a kid with pink hair exclaimed happily, spewing fire out of his mouth. A blue cat hovered over his shoulders.

"And he's brought a girl," another kid with black hair and no clothes except a pair of boxers exclaimed.

Lucy observed the two children. They were about her age and one obviously had an affinity for fire while the other had an affinity towards ice. She quirked an eyebrow in response. She was not impressed so far.

"Let me introduce to you Lucy!" Makarov announced. "She may be potentially joining Fairy Tail so treat her nicely. Please give her a warm Fairy Tail welcome!" The entire guild erupted into cheers and the next thing she knew, everyone was drinking and brawling all over again.

Several kids around her age approached her. Makarov introduced them as Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna.

"Hi Luigi! Fight me!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly, lighting his fists on fire.

"Aye!" the blue flying cat cheered.

"What's your magic?" Gray asked, looking at Lucy trying to see uninterested.

"Heh, I hope you're tough, new girl," Mirajane smirked down at her.

"Are you a man?" Elfman growled in a deep voice with a smile.

"How old are you?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy tsked in disapproval as they continued to bombard her with questions. She hated being crowded around and everyone was in her personal space.

"Back off, you mongrels." She used her Gate of Babylon ability and golden magic circles appeared in front of everyone. They backed off a step as soon as they saw the swords coming out at them. Most of them got the message and stayed a good distance away from the blonde.

Only one didn't.

"Woah!" Natsu stared at the sword that was suspended centimeters from his nose. "That's so cool! Is this your magic?It's kinda like Erza's!"

Lucy sighed and dropped her ability. It looked like this one lacked a bit of common sense. She heard someone approach from behind and turned around. It was a girl with red hair and brown eyes wearing armour.

"Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet. Welcome to the guide Lucy," the redhead introduced herself and Lucy immediately recognized the name as the one Natsu mentioned.

Erza stared curiously at Lucy. "I couldn't help but overhear Natsu. If you don't mind me asking, what is your magic?"

"You mean this?" Lucy asked, summoning a couple of weapons from her treasury. "I shall forgive you for being curious. It is only natural after all. This is my Gate of Babylon. I collected all the treasures on earth and am able to summon them on will," she boasted proudly.

"Interesting," Erza mused, eyeing the suspended swords in the air. She quickly summoned enough swords of her own to match Lucy's. "It is quite like my requip magic. I call it the Knight."

Everyone backed up even further away from the two girls as they stared each other down.

Lucy grinned up at the slightly taller redhead. Her instinct had been right. This Erza girl was proving to be quite interesting. But still, she was no match for her. "Impressive. Unfortunately, your magic is still no match for my Gate of Babylon. It is a knockoff at best."

Her words caused Erza to frown and stare disapprovingly at her. "A knockoff?"

Lucy shrugged. "Of course. Unlike your requip magic, I am not limited to a couple of fake swords and armors. It's not something you can understand. The total amount of my wealth even exceeds my knowledge, but as long as it's a 'treasure', then it obviously belongs to me. "

Erza fumed silently, glaring daggers at the arrogant blonde. "Fake?" Erza's grip on her sword tightened. "Such big talk for a ten year old. You're just a rich kid."

Lucy crossed her arms in annoyance. "I'm twelve you mongrel," she retorted. "And I would be careful if I were you. You are challenging a King."

"So you're two years younger," Erza observed, crossing her arms to mirror Lucy's stance. "And so am I," she revealed. "I am the King of Knights."

Lucy quirked an unimpressed eyebrow. "There can be but one king. I am the one true king, the King of Heroes!" Lucy declared. "It seems we have no choice but to duel it out."

Erza smirked back. "So it seems, King of Heroes. By the end of today, you will no longer be a king."

Lucy broke into laughter. Normally she would have skewered anyone who talked to her like that, but there was something about Erza that piqued her interest. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to test the redhead. She'd just hoped the red head wouldn't disappoint. Lucy hated being disappointed after all.

"Bring it, King of Knights" Lucy grinned confidently. The two girls stared each other down as the rest of the guild began to babble.

"Did the new kid just challenge Erza to a fight?"

"She's got guts."

"She's going to get killed!"

"Place your bets!"

* * *

Outside, the two girls faced each other from opposite sides of the battlefield. Their guild members watched from the sideline with curiosity and fascination.

"Let the duel between Erza Scarlet and Lucy begin!" Makarov announced.

Erza immediately requipped two swords and charged at Lucy who stood unfazed in her spot. Behind her, the golden circles of the Gate of Babylon shimmered as she shot weapon after weapon at the charging redhead.

Erza dodged and deflected each projectile. As she jumped around, Lucy merely stayed rooted to her spot, smirking.

Erza growled as she dodged another sword. This wasn't working. She would never get close to Lucy this way. She had to change tactics. Stopping, she quickly requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armour. Twenty or so swords were suspended in mid air behind her, all aimed at Lucy.

Lucy grinned at Erza's little outfit change. "That's a little revealing for a fourteen year old, isn't it?"

Erza did not take the bait. She remained serious. The swords above her moved to create a circle. "Dance, my blades!" she commanded. The swords came flying at Lucy but before they could reach her, they were shot down by Lucy's own weapons.

"Is that all you have?" Lucy taunted.

Erza scowled. "I'm just getting started." Suddenly hundreds of swords began to appear behind her. The other guild mates watched in awe and fear as a huge wall of swords appeared behind the redhead.

"Please, I thought I told you that wouldn't work," Lucy commented unimpressed. She was slowly starting to get bored of this duel.

Not listening, Erza willed her hundred of swords to fly at Lucy, taking flight to charge at the girl herself. "Blumenblatt!"

Everyone else watched on the verge of interfering in case the newbie got skewered by one of Erza's swords. It wouldn't have made a very welcoming statement to the blonde's first day with Fairy Tail. But to their astonishment, Lucy didn't even flinch. She didn't seem scared or concerned at all.

"Useless," she sighed. Erza was not getting it. Everything the girl was doing was pointless against her. Without even blinking, she unleashed a torrent of swords and spears upon the redhead. Even after neutralizing all of Erza's swords, she did not stop her onslaught of weapons, forcing the redhead to defend.

"Do you see now?" Lucy asked boredly, checking her nails before pocketing both her hands. She glanced uncaringly at Erza who was still struggling to block the unending storm of steel. "You're completely outmatched."

Erza grit her teeth. Lucy's arrogance did not sit well with her. She had to teach that blonde a lesson. There was no way of winning without going all out, Erza took a deep breath and then requipped her ultimate armour and sword.

Her armour was in the form of an old, archaic style blue dress and steel. The weight of her sword rested familiarly and comfortably in her hands, its blade hidden by invisibility air. She released a burst of magic, blowing all the incoming weapons away.

Lucy paused her attack. Her gut instinct told her that somehow, this armour and sword was different than the others. It looked like she didn't have to be disappointed yet. The two continued to duel, with Erza and her new suit and Lucy with her Gate of Babylon. It seemed to come to a stand still, until finally, Erza stopped in her advances.

"I'm impressed. You're not too bad," Erza smirked and dispelled her invisible air, revealing a glimmering majestic blue sword with golden patterns. "Unfortunately, this will end in your defeat."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at Erza's big claims. "You say that, yet you can barely stand." She crossed her arms. "Meanwhile I have yet to move from my spot."

Erza slowly raised the sword over her head. It slowly gathered golden energy. "Let's put an end to this. The breath of the planet gathers. The torrent of life shines. Take this! EX-CALIBUR!" She brought the sword down in a heavy swing and a huge burst of magic hurtled towards Lucy.

Lucy widened her eyes in surprise. She'd underestimated Erza it seemed. She braced herself, knowing there was little she could to stop it.

The attack knocked her back several feet. Lucy grunted as she hit the floor. She looked up at her opponent, only to see Erza panting heavily and falling to her knees from exhaustion.

"Not bad, Scarlet," Lucy smirked to herself, getting up to her knees. She wiped away a small trickle of blood from her chin. Erza grinned at her from across the battlefield, equally, if not more, beaten.

Perhaps Fairy Tail was more interesting than she'd thought, Lucy mused. She might even stick around for a while. At least, until she got bored.

Later that day, she got her official Fairy Tail mark stamped on her chest right under her collarbone in red.


	2. A King's Rules

**Author's note:**

The first couple of chapters are going to be short highlights of Lucy's time in Fairy Tail as a child. After a few chapters, we'll skip ahead to canon events.

* * *

 _Chapter 2 -_ _A King's Rules_

"That kid never learns his lesson, does he?" Mira laughed watching Natsu get up from the ground and charge at Lucy only to get beat to the ground again.

"Still, to keep facing Lucy no matter how many times he gets slapped down, he deserves recognition for his courage," Erza replied in a proud tone next to Mira. Mira shot the girl in armor an unimpressed look.

"'He deserves recognition for his courage,' she says," Mira mocked. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she challenged the redhead. Next to her, her brother cowered behind a book. He knew from experience that when those two girls got riled up like that, it was best not to stand in the way.

Erza turned to glare at the spunky white haired girl. "You got something to say to me, you wench?"

"Don't go acting like some sort of mentor," Mira scoffed. "I'll wipe the floor clean with you."

"I'd like to see you try, Mira!" Erza responded before pulling on Mira's hair. Mira answered with equal intensity, grabbing onto anything and everything she could reach of the girl.

"You clanky bastard!" Mira shouted, kicking Erza into a table.

You midriff baring bastard!" Erza screamed back, punchng Mira into several unsuspecting guild members.

"You prickly bastard!" Mira retaliated.

"You bony bastard!" Erza shot back as they went head to head.

"Fatty!"

"Four eyes!"

"Do you think we should stop them?" Lisanna asked worriedly as she watched from the sidelines.

Gray cast the fighting girls a bored side glance. "Nah. Unless you want to get hurt," he answered dryly. Lisanna whimpered at the mere thought of getting in the way of the two she-devils. It didn't matter that one of them was her sister. Mira-nee could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Oi, watch it Mirajane!" one guild member screamed as she missed Erza and kicked a table to pieces. "You're a really dangerous dude, you know that?"

Gray sighed. "Yup. Typical Fairy Tail." With Master out of town and basically no supervision in the guild, he had no doubt how this was going to turn out.

Soon, it erupted into an all out guild brawl. Mira and Erza continued tackling each other and fighting like school girls. Natsu was in the middle trying to land a punch on anyone and everyone. Gray was stripped to his underwear trying to knock a tooth out of Natsu. Lucy stood to side on the bar counter, threatening anyone who came too close to her personal space with sword in their face. Lisanna and Elfman hid behind the bar, trying their best to stay out of the brawl but made sure not to miss anything at the same time.

Eventually, things quieted down. The members laid exhausted on the ground, scattered throughout the guild. Lucy watched amused as Natsu tried to continue picking fights with several unlucky guild members who were already sporting several nasty looking bruises.

"That was a splendid brawl indeed. Fit for a king's entertainment," Lucy grinned to herself, satisfied. Joining Fairy Tail so far had been a fruitful decision. Since joining two weeks ago, there hadn't been a single dull moment. The group of kids her age were particularly interesting, especially her beloved knight and surprisingly the dragon slayer as well.

Granted Natsu wasn't the smartest by any means, but he had a will and tenacity that even Lucy had to admire. It amused her to no end that no matter how hard she beat Natsu into the ground he would always get right back up and face her again. Perhaps after a few more years, she could find a decent sparring partner in him after all.

Lucy took in the sight of her guildmates sprawled across the floor in front of her before her eyes flickered upstairs to the second floor. Curious, Lucy headed towards the stairs. She'd rarely seen anyone upstairs before and it peaked her interest. She had just reached the foot of the stairs, and even stepped on a few people getting there, when suddenly a voice spoke up from behind her.

"You're not allowed up there."

Lucy turned to see Erza and Mira staring her down with their arms crossed across their chests in a stance of intimidation. "Only S-class mages are allowed up there," Erza stated seriously. Behind him, the rest of the guild members watched the interaction with tension.

"Really?" Lucy smirked. Leave it to Erza to be daring enough to stand up to her. She couldn't help her widening her smile. This mage just never ceased to amuse her. The redhead requip mage was proving to be more and more interesting each day. She lifted her foot very slowly until it laid resting at the top of the first step. She watched in satisfaction as everyone else tensed. "Why not?"

"Because, that's where the S-ranked missions are. They're extremely dangerous and only the strongest mages can go and make it out alive. Only an S-class mage and anyone they choose can go on those," Erza explained.

Lucy merely cocked her head to the side in arrogance, teasing Erza, urging her on. There was something about seeing Erza all riled up that amused her to no end.

"It's against guild rules. Gramps would throw you out if he found out," Mira warned, trying her very best to glare the blonde down. Unfortunately, her stare was no match for Lucy's. Charisma just seemed to ooze out of the blonde kid. Even Erza seemed less intimidating than Lucy.

Lucy didn't take their warning very seriously. Instead, she turned away from them to face the stairs and scoffed.

"I am the rules," was all she simply said before walking up the stairs calmly. Erza, Mira, Natsu, and Gray all rushed forward to stop her but all paused at the foot of the steps, not wanting to break the same rule in the process.

"Dammit, if only Laxus was here to stop her," Mira murmured watching the blonde get closer and closer to the second floor.

"Lucy, get down from there!" Erza called out. "You are not allowed to go up there. Gramps will punish you!"

Everyone watched tensely as Lucy merely ignored everyone's warnings and made her way slowly and steadily to the top of the second floor. No one had the courage to stop her either. They had all seen first hand what the little girl could do.

Lucy stopped in front of the board with all the S-ranked guild requests and stared at them.

"Hm, which one should I take?" she mused to herself. "Should I fight a dark guild or go after this demon that has supposedly been terrorizing some poor town?"

"Did you not hear what Erza said?" Gray shouted at her. "You're going to get yourself killed! They're S-ranked for a reason!"

Pretending not to have heard him, Lucy shrugged and grabbed both off the request board. Before she could turn around however, a large hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Fancy seeing you here, kid."

Lucy whirled around at the deep familiar manly voice.

"Oh!" Natsu exclaimed, recognising the rugged man and his wild brown mane of hair. "Gildarts is back!"

"Gildarts!" Gray exclaimed in wonder. "Welcome back!"

"When did you get back?" Erza questioned.

"How was your ten year quest?" Mira asked.

"I managed to finish the quest. I got back just now. No one greeted me a the door though. You all were too busy staring at goldy here," he grinned before focusing back on the rule breaking child in front of him.

Lucy smirked. "Fancy meeting you here, thief."

Gildarts laughed in good humor but Natsu did not take her calling Gildarts a thief so kindly.

"Take that back! Gildarts isn't a thief!" Natsu cried out looking ready to fight Lucy.

Seeing that Gildarts didn't seem to mind the derogatory name however, Erza realized they were probably missing something.

"How do you know Lucy?" she asked. Lucy had just joined two weeks ago and Gildarts had been out on a quest the entire time. If they'd met before, it was before Lucy joined the guild, a past no one in Fairy Tail knew as Lucy was very secretive and tight lipped. No one blamed her of course. They all had their own bad memories.

Gildarts grinned down at the children on the first floor. "We met on one of my missions. It was an S-ranked one too. I was fighting a demon when this child appeared."

Natsu laughed clutching his stomach. "Ha! I bet Gildarts had to save your sorry butt Luigi!"

Lucy merely raised an unfazed eyebrow at the boy. Two whole weeks of dueling and this boy still hadn't learned her name. Next time she would make sure to bash his head extra hard in hopes of teaching him some respect.

"Actually," Gildarts admitted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "This little kid here helped me out."

Natsu stopped laughing and stared at Lucy and Gildarts with wide eyes. Everyone else in the guild wore similar expression of astonishment and disbelief.

"The demon had me trapped and things could've been bad if she hadn't stepped in when she did," Gildarts stated humbly smiling widely at Lucy.

"That still doesn't explain why she called you a thief," Erza pointed out.

"Ah," Gildarts grinned. "Apparently, the demon was guarding some treasure or ancient artifact or something and Lucy here thought I was after her treasure."

"You did try to take it," Lucy pointed out dryly. "After the demon was defeated, you went back into the temple to try to find it."

Gildarts laughed. "Guilty as charged. An extra buck never hurt, ay?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I forgave him for trying to take one of my treasures after he proved himself to be worthy."

"How did you know it was your treasure the demon was guarding?" Gray asked.

Lucy gave the half-naked boy a dry look. "All treasures in this world belong to me."

"What?" Gray shot her a bewildered look but Gildarts merely belted out laughing again, fully amused by her antics.

"Anyways kid, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Last time I asked you, you didn't seem too interested in joining a guild."

Lucy shrugged. "I needed entertainment." She then eyed the tall buff man. "I joined two weeks ago. I was wondering why I hadn't seen you here though."

"Fair enough." Gildarts eyed the two papers in Lucy's hands. "Now, what are you going to do with these?" he asked. "I doubt you're already an S-class mage if you've only joined two weeks ago, which means you can't go on these alone, let alone be up here." He paused as Lucy's smirk widened.

"And who said I was going alone?" she grinned mischievously. "Come mongrel. It looks like fate has granted us another opportunity for us to travel together. Let us go conquer the lands and salvage the innocent from darkness. My subjects need me." With that, she jumped onto Gildarts' shoulders.

"Onward mongrel!" she cried.

The others watched, their eyes comically wide, as Gildarts laughed and obeyed the tiny blonde girl. Together they strolled out of the guild, Gildarts' shoulder breaking part of the door off as they exited.

Everyone stared at the duo that just left. Half of them were thinking 'That kid is dead meat. There's no way she can survive two S-class missions even with Gildarts by her side.'

The other half was thinking, 'Holy shit, what a scary team."

"Arrrghhh!" Natsu cried out in anger. "I didn't even get to fight Gildarts." He turned to face his blue friend. "Come, Happy. We have to train so that next time, Gildarts will have to take _me_ on an S-class mission. I'm all fired up!"

* * *

Master Makarov came back from the guild masters meeting to some surprising news.

First, Lucy had broken guild rules and gone up to the second floor. Makarov knew he had to punish her somehow but worried how he was going to do that. Clearly, Lucy was not one to follow rules, let alone take punishments.

Second, Gildarts had come back after completing his ten-year quest successfully in only three years. While Makarov wanted to know more about how the quest went, all he got was a slip of paper that said: 'The mission was a success. Gone out on two more S-class missions. Will be back soon. See ya, Old Man. - G'

Third, not only was Gildarts gone again, but he'd taken Lucy too, a twelve year old girl. Makarov felt like fainting. While he knew Lucy was strong, he didn't think she was ready for S-class yet. He could only pray that Gildarts would be able to keep Lucy out of trouble.


	3. A King's Trials

"It is my greatest pleasure to present to you all, Fairy Tail's newest S-class mage, the youngest one to pass in Fairy Tail history, our very own Erza Scarlet!" Makarov shouted with joy, lifting Erza's arm up in triumph. The guild responded in kind and shouted their approval and excitement. Erza scanned the crowd and merely grinned in pride as everyone started chanting her name.

"This is unacceptable," Mira scowled. "Team Erza has a huge advantage now with their leader being a S-class mage, but Team Mira will not lose! I will become a S-class mage next year, mark my words you clunky bastard!"

Lisanna grinned ruefully at her sister's antics. "Maybe tone it down a bit, Mira-nee? Today is supposed to be a celebration after all." Elfman nodded vigorously next to her. Anything to prevent another brawl.

Mira huffed but agreed reluctantly. She turned to face the redhead. "Congrats," she stated albeit a bit forced.

Erza smirked at her long time rival, letting herself gloat in her victory. "Thanks."

"Not let's get this party started!" Makarov stated cheerfully, raising his mug of beer into the air for cheers. Fairy Tail cried out in celebration. Soon, everyone was drinking and having a good time.

"Argh Erza!" Natsu cried out in frustration. "Fight me!"

"You'll lose you flame eating idiot," Gray muttered next to him whilst taking off his shirt.

"That's probably not a good idea, Natsu" Lisanna smiled at the dragon slayer in attempt to appease him. "She did just become an S-class mage after all."

"Aye!" Happy chimed in with his agreement. "You don't stand a chance."

"No way!" Natsu protested. "Watch me. Here I come Erza!"

Erza didn't even have to look at him to punch him away. Mira watched smugly as he crash landed right into Cana who was trying to sneakily drink a keg of beer under the bar counter despite being underage.

"Hey! Watch where yerr going!" she cried out, pushing the pink haired boy away before he could spill more of her drink.

"Poor Natsu," Happy commented as he floated over to his beaten up friend. "He never learns."

"It really says something when a two year old cat has more common sense than him," Mira commented with a snicker.

Erza merely shook her head at the stubborn boy before diverting her attention to the many people who came up to congratulate her on her new status.

Quietly slipping away once she'd accepted everyone's congratulations, she sat down at the bar and ordered a slice of cake. Her mind for some weird reason flew to a certain blondie who had yet to congratulate her, though it wasn't her fault technically. The said blonde had been away on a long term mission with Gildarts.

Erza frowned discreetly into her cake. She didn't know why she was so hung over on the blonde girl. The blonde had a terrible attitude and was weirdly possessive of her. Arrogant and uncaring, she was everything Erza despised as a knight and previously King. Lucy went against every ideal she ever stood for at the King of Knights in her previous life. Just the thought of the girl made her irritated, and yet she couldn't find it in herself to hate the girl.

Erza tried her best to rid her thoughts of the blonde, feeling her mood already souring. She instead focused on her recent accomplishment and the deliciousness of this strawberry cake in front of her. She took two more bites in mild annoyance.

What was it about the blonde that drew her in? Was it the fact that she, like Erza, was somehow connected to a previous life? Was it the fact that they were both once Kings?

They weren't even friends, Erza thought bitterly. The blonde once brought up that she only had one friend in life and will never have another.

' _She has so much power yet plays around with it as she likes. Someone like her shouldn't ever have that much power,'_ Erza fumed to herself, not realizing that her thoughts somehow drifted back towards the blonde again against her will.

"So, I hear you have a new nickname now, Titania," a smug voice sounded over her shoulder.

Erza turned around, fork ready in hand to stab the intruder, having recognized the infuriating voice right away. Never mind the fact that a part of her for some reason actually _missed_ that obnoxious smirk and those pretentious eyes. Right now, her blood was boiling at the mere thought of the blonde. How convenient was it that she chose now to show her face?

"Lucy," Erza greeted barely containing her urge to sink the fork into flesh. "I see you're back from your quest. Where's Gildarts?" Her calm voice gave away nothing of her inner turmoil.

"Reporting back to the old man," Lucy answered before sizing Erza up. "King of Knights in your past life and now Queen of Fairies huh?" Lucy grinned seeing how riled up Erza was at just her mere presence. "Planning to surpass your legend with this life?"

Erza clenched her jaw slightly and appraised the blonde girl before her. They'd barely touched on the topic of past lives with each other. They didn't even know each other's true identities, only their titles and aliases. Her past life was a sore subject and one she would never share with this arrogant blonde. Flashes of bloodied knights, piles upon piles of dead bodies, and the fall of her kingdom flew through her mind. The burden of a failed ideal weighed down her shoulders.

Her grip on her fork tightened. No, she was no longer Arturia Pendragon, King of Camelot. She was Erza Scarlet, S-class mage of Fairy Tail. That was then. This was now. She wondered briefly if life had cursed her as her thoughts flew to her greatest failures of her current life. Was she doomed to fail her people in this life as well?

"At least I'm not stuck in the past," Erza shot back. As soon as the sentence slipped her mouth she winced. How many nights did she lay awake in bed, the grief of her broken country overwhelming her? A day didn't go by when her past failures didn't haunt her. Some days it was Mordred, Lancelot, Guinevere. Other days it was Simon, Wally, Milianna, and _him._

As if she could see right through her, Lucy smirked. Her eyes carried a dangerous knowing glint. "Running away is not the same as escaping the past," she stated. Blue eyes pierced through Erza's own. Erza could only glare back. She didn't have an appropriate response. Her silence only seemed to amuse Lucy even further as the smirk on her face widened.

"Queen of Fairies," Lucy played with the title given to the redhead, letting the strength and pride that came with the alias linger on her tongue. "It fits you," Lucy grinned and Erza knew she was not going to like whatever came out of her mouth next.

"A worthy Queen, a worthy wife."

Erza blinked taking a moment to comprehend the statement that just came out of Lucy's mouth.

"What the heck?" was all her bewildered mind could come up with. Did Lucy just say she wanted to marry her? Her sixteen year old mind didn't know how to react. Of all things, matters of the heart made the least sense to her. That was true in both her past and present life.

"Well?" Lucy raised an easy eyebrow, pinning Erza down with that infuriating smirk of hers. "What is your answer?"

Erza felt heat rush to her cheeks in both equal parts embarrassment and outrage. "O-of course not! I don't want to be your wife or your queen or whatever."

Lucy shrugged nonchalantly as if she expected that answer. "Well the proposition still stands if you change your mind," Lucy grinned smugly at her, shooting the redhead a wink.

The urge to stab the blonde with the fork was back and stronger than ever. Erza liked to think that it was due to her great self-control that the King of Heroes didn't end up with a fork in the arm, or worse, the face.

Erza took a deep breath and tried to veer the conversation towards a more normal topic. "How was your quest?"

Lucy took a seat next to Erza and summoned some wine from her treasury. Erza bit back her speech on underage drinking. Both Cana and Lucy had heard her run her voice thin about the consequences of underage drinking yet neither bothered to listen.

"It was boring, as usual," Lucy said, taking a sip from her gold goblet. "By the way, congrats. I heard that you're now an S-class mage now."

"I am," Erza stated proudly, using all her willpower to calm down and not stab the blonde in front of her. Instead, she used the fork for its intended use and stabbed her cake. "You should consider taking the S-class trials next year. I'm sure you'll have no problem passing."

Lucy laughed. "I'm not taking those stupid trials."

Erza frowned. "Why not?"

"They're a waste of time," Lucy answered casually sipping her wine as she watched her guildmates bash each other.

"You don't want to be an S-class mage?" Erza asked.

"What's the point? I know I'm the strongest mage here. And if I wanna go on an S-class mission, I'll just go on an S-class mission. You think the old man can stop me? Yeah right." Lucy put down her empty goblet and stood up.

"These idiots are being too loud." She turned to wink at her beloved knight. And with that, she left leaving Erza alone with her half eaten cake.

* * *

Erza stood proudly behind Master. To her right stood Laxus, the only other S-class mage in Fairy Tail present. Gildarts left earlier this year on an one hundred year old quest. They'd thrown a farewell party for the mage. Everyone showed up to wish the strongest mage in Fairy Tail good luck. Even Lucy showed up and sent the guy away with an aloof goodbye.

In this past year since she became an S-class mage, she'd improved a lot. Her requip time was shorter. Her magic capacity was greater. She was one step closer to becoming strong enough to protect her family, her friends, Fairy Tail. Still, she had to get even stronger. She never wanted to fail her friends ever again because she was too weak.

With that silent vow in mind, Erza refocused her attention to Master who was currently in the middle of announcing this year's S-class trails nominees.

"Mirajane Strauss!" Makarov declared. The white haired mage smirked.

"Just you wait Erza. I'll definitely become an S-class mage this year," Mira declared.

Erza smiled down at her friend from the second floor. "I'll be counting on it, Mira."

"Congrats Mira-nee!" Lisanna cheered for her sister.

"Yeah, congrats!" Elfman congratulated his sister. They both believed if there was anyone who could pass this year, it would be Mira. After all, her satan soul take over was nothing to be scoffed at. Even Lucy once acknowledged the demon's powers.

"And last but not least, our final contender for the S-class trials this year, is Lucy!" Makarov announced. All eyes shifted over to the blonde who was sitting by herself on a throne she'd summoned from her treasury. Blue uninterested eyes looked up from her wine goblet.

"I decline."

Master Makarov's eyes nearly bulged out in surprise. Everyone else wore similar expressions.

"W-why not?" Makarov asked incredulous. No one ever declined an S-class nomination. Most jumped at the chance. Sure there were a few who questioned their nomination but no one has ever declined yet.

Lucy flitted her eyes in disinterest. "It's a waste of my time."

Makarov choked on his spit for words. Behind him, only Erza didn't look as shocked as everyone else. Instead she wore a look of exasperation as if she'd been expecting it.

Makarov cleared his throat. "Very well then. I supposed we'll have one less contender this year."

From the corner of her eyes, Erza saw Lucy staring at her. When they met eyes, Lucy shot her a smirk. Erza could only shake her head subtly. Lucy was Lucy, unpredictable.


	4. A King's Funeral

**_Chapter 4 - A King's Funeral_**

Lucy frowned as she walked into the guild. She'd just returned from a rather long quest and was eager to see her beloved Erza again yet the mood in the guild was totally depressing. This wouldn't do of course. What kind of welcome was this? Spotting the familiar faces of the few she chose to converse with, she walked closer, glad to see Erza among them.

Lucy paused midstep. Something was wrong. She took a closer look at all the faces in the guild. They all wore similar grief stricken expressions. Lucy grimaced. She was not good at dealing with sorrow, though she was not unfamiliar with its sensation.

"What happened?" Lucy asked trying her best to sound aloof. She would not give into her emotions again. When no one answered her, she joked, "Did someone die or something?"

Suddenly her face exploded in pain and she found herself flat on the ground being straddled by Erza, a fist inches from her face.

She opened her mouth to voice her outrage but Erza beat her to it. "How insensitive do you have to be, you bastard?"

Words failed Lucy. Erza was looking at her with so much contempt and disappointment. The rest of the guild members sported similar expressions.

"What on Earthland are you talking about, Scarlet?" Lucy growled, her patience wearing thin. She was half a mind from pushing Erza off of her and skewering her for attacking her like this out of the blue. Several weapons peeked out of their golden portals midair, all pointed at Erza.

Erza didn't even bat an eyelash. Her anger overwhelmed any fear she should've been feeling."I've had it with you and your arrogance thinking you're so much better than everyone else. Well, open your eyes. You're not King here! You're not King anymore!" Erza shouted glaring at Lucy as she raised her first. The punch was only centimeters from Lucy's face when Mira interrupted.

"Stop! Stop it please, Erza."

Erza paused her attack but frowned up at Mira. "But she -"

"She doesn't know," Mira shook her head gently, telling Erza to release the blonde. Realization hit Erza as guilt sunk in. There was no way Lucy could've known. She quickly got off of Lucy.

"What do I not know?" Lucy scowled getting up. It was unbefitting of a King to be taken down like so in front of so many witnesses. She would not compromise her dignity for anything.

"It's Lisanna," Mira spoke in a soft voice and for the first time since she entered the guild, it struck Lucy at how fragile and timid the girl looked, very contrary to her usual demeanor.

"She's dead," Mira revealed sadly.

Lucy froze though she recovered quickly. ' _Don't tell me I actually feel for these fools. I haven't felt sorrow nor regret since his death. I didn't even feel grief when she died. A death of a commoner should not concern me so.'_

Lucy said nothing for a while. She could feel Erza's eyes on her, judging her every move. Though understanding the situation now, even she knew what she said was tactless, but what's said was said. Lucy wanted to scoff internally at Erza's judgement towards her.

"What happened?" she asked eventually, quiet enough for just Erza to hear.

"Mira took her siblings on an S-ranked mission. They got attacked," Erza explained somberly. "Mira blames herself. And right now, we're all trying to scrape together money for a funeral and a burial."

Lucy pursed her lips. "Money, huh?" She started walking towards the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" Erza growled under her breath as Lucy passed by her. Was Lucy just going to ignore Lisanna's death like nothing? She made a move to grab the blonde again and was thinking of choking her to death to knock her some form of compassion into the blonde but Lucy suddenly stopped.

Lucy turned her head slightly to the side, just enough to see Erza in her vision. "Save your money you mongrels," she stated before walking out. Erza stood stunned, watching her leave as her mind tried to comprehend the blonde's words.

"That idiot!" Natsu cried, devastated that he lost his best friend, angry that Lucy just brushed it off like nothing. "How dare she treat Lisanna's death like this?"

He started to chase after her, but a firm grip stopped him. He turned around and was surprised to find Erza holding him back.

"Don't hold me back now. You got to punch goldie earlier! Let me do it too!" Natsu accused as he tried to wiggle free. It was no use. Erza's grip was like steel.

"I know," Erza stated darkly. She glanced at the doors where Lucy exited just now. "But I don't think she meant what she said in a bad way."

Natsu ceased struggling in her grip. "Huh? What do you mean."

Erza shrugged, clearly not understanding why her gut was feeling this way. "I don't know, but something tells me that she didn't mean it as an insult."

Natsu scowled clearly not believing her excuse. "How else could she mean it then?" Natsu growled.

Erza sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know, Natsu. But for now, we have more important things to discuss."

The thought of his friend dead sobered Natsu from anger. He agreed with Erza albeit reluctantly.

"We'll just do as many missions as possible," Natsu cried out in determination as tears leaked down his cheeks despite his faux vibrato. "Lisanna deserves the best."

MIra shook her head sadly. "I can't ask this of you guys."

"Nonsense," Erza chimed in with her no room for arguments tone. "We are one guild, one family. Your loss is our loss. Your sorrow is our sorrow. Lisanna was all of our younger sister. We will help in every way we can."

"Exactly," Gray nodded.

"We're all one family," Cana reinforced.

Mira broke into tears. "Thank you, everyone."

"I would offer guild funds," Master Makarov commented. "But it's been drained due to paying off property damage," he said, side eyeing Natsu.

"We can use my money. I have a lot saved up from going to all those S-rank missions these past few years," Erza suggested. "I'll head to town to deal with all that later today. Don't worry about a thing, Mira."

Mira could only nod gratefully. Family to her was always the most important. Ever since her parents died, all she had were Lisanna and Elfman. Now, Lisanna was dead, but she had a new family now with Fairy Tail. She'd never felt so blessed.

* * *

The funeral and burial went smoothly despite them not having an actual physical body. They buried the coffin full of Lisanna's favorite things.

Everyone attended the funeral. It was a tragedy that Lisanna died so young as she was. There were rare enough deaths in Fairy Tail as it was.

On that rainy day, all of Fairy Tail showed up to pay their respects wearing the dark color of black. There was no joy or cheer that day, for they all mourned the loss of their family member. Lisanna would always be remembered as their bright cheerful little sister.

Even Lucy showed up, void of her lavish usual gold clothing and stood to the back of the crowd. Though several guild members were surprised to see her, none paid her much attention. The focus of the day was Lisanna.

Lucy watched the ceremony with unreadable eyes. She'd seen and witnessed death many times. This was her second proper burial. Both times were from this current life. Her eyes were the only ones that stayed dry the entire time, even with the rain pouring down on them.

* * *

Mira pulled Erza away after the whole ordeal. "Thank you for everything," she stated quietly, her voice hoarse from crying. She wiped away yet another escaped tear from her swollen red eyes.

"There is no need to thank me," Erza stated seriously. She patted her friend awkwardly on the back.

Mira shook her head. "That's not true. I was so devastated by m-my loss that I wasn't in the right mind to plan everything. You did everything instead and it turned out beautifully. Lisa-Her tombstone, I imagine it wasn't exactly cheap." Lisanna's tombstone was the biggest one in the graveyard. It stood out from all the rest. One might almost mistaken it for that of royalty.

Erza frowned. "Really, there's no need to thank me. I -" she faltered. "I wasn't the one who paid for and organized everything."

Mira frowned at the news. "You didn't?"

Erza shook her head in response.

"Then who did?"

Erza narrowed her eyes. They flickered over to the lone blonde who had yet to move despite the fact that people had already started dispersing. Mira followed her line of sight.

Mira gave a wry smile. "I guess I should go thank her, huh? I'm a little surprised."

Erza nodded, knowing exactly what Mira meant. "Lucy is a hard one to read."

Mira hummed in agreement as she eyed the aloof blonde. "Perhaps." She approached her.

"Thank you," she stated once she got close enough. "Erza told me you paid and organized for everything. Lisanna's tombstone is beautiful." Her voice was quiet, sad. This tombstone was almost all she had left in memory of Lisanna.

Lucy's eyes flickered to Mira before they returned to the front.

"I know we don't know each other that well, and that you don't, didn't, know L-Lisanna that well either," she choked up. Just saying her sister's full name was hard. Every time, her sister's bright face would pop into her mind. It was a smile she would never be able to see again. "But I want to say that I'm grateful for everything you did."

"The engraving was touching too," Mira stated, finding herself rambling in the silence. She had no idea who's idea it was or who's words they were, but they touched something in her heart. It was an epitaph that spoke of dreams, memories, singing angels, and that death did not mean the end. She'd never heard of it before and wondered whose words they were. Whoever wrote it sounded like they understood what it meant to lose a loved one.

"It was not the first funeral I had to organize." Lucy's cool voice broke her rambling thoughts. Mira looked down at the younger girl in surprise. Lucy didn't turn to meet her gaze. Instead, she looked on straight ahead.

"I had to bury my mother when I was seven," Lucy revealed solemnly. Her mother, the only human in this life she'd ever loved. And the world had taken her away. First him and now her. It seemed as if fate had a habit of taking away her most prized possessions.

Mira looked down in sympathy. "I'm sorry," she offered. Lucy only made a grunting noise in return.

She turned to leave but paused after a step. "Did you like the epitaph?" Lucy asked.

Mira looked up in surprise. "I did. Did you write it?"

Lucy laughed humorlessly. "Me? No. If you think I'm capable of writing about the powers of love and hope, you're terribly wrong." Her eyes took on a faraway look as they settled on the large tombstone in the distance. "No, my friend told that to me once, as he died in my arms."

Mira froze at the personal information that Lucy just revealed to her so calmly. "Oh. I'm sorry."

Lucy smirked though it didn't contain the usual arrogance. "Don't be. It was a long time ago. And he died a worthy death."

Mira gulped. "I'm sure your friend would be honored that you still think of him."

That made Lucy frown. "I'm not sure I would say the same," she replied, walking away.

' _If Enkidu were alive, what would he think of me? Of the King I became?'_

Before she left, Lucy said one more thing to Mira. "You're sister, she's not gone."

Mira nodded gratefully. Lisanna lives on in their hearts.

* * *

"I think I owe you an apology," Erza stated as she caught up with Lucy on her way own. Lucy took one glance at the redhead before looking away.

"What for, King of Knights?" she asked coolly.

"I seemed to have misjudged you, earlier this week," Erza explained rather sheepishly. She wasn't very good at apologizing. "I'm sorry, please hit me!" she cried.

Lucy stopped in surprise, turning to look at Erza with amusement. She brought a gentle fist down on her head.

"I will forgive you," Lucy stated as Erza looked up expectantly. "If you become my wife."

Anger flashed through Erza's eyes and the next thing Lucy knew, she was flying across the streets. She laughed as she flew right into a building, not even caring that she just punched by Erza a second time in the last week. It was just amusing to see Erza react in such a way.

"Bastard," Erza muttered, rubbing her smarting hand.


End file.
